


The Best Way to Study

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Roxy wonder whether, when preparing for one's seduction classes, it is appropriate to seduce the teacher.</p><p>Merlin decides he's willing to be seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Study

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my first Kingsman story that is not part of the Rebuilding the Table series.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, I woke up this morning plotting out my final chapter of a "Rebuilding the Table" story. I got distracted down the dark hole at Dressing Room 3 and found two prompts that pinged my radar. The first could fit in the series. This one couldn't.
> 
> The worst part is that I reread the prompt about 2,000 words in and realized that I'd missed a major point. The prompt was for a threesome after they were all at the table.
> 
> And here we have it. I still think Kingsman needs to hold seduction classes and that Merlin teaches them.

It was the period in the training Merlin found the most disconcerting. Amelia had "died" and the one candidate whose physical fitness proved to be lacking was no longer in competition. The candidates were doing two week rotations at each of the major divisions. As they progressed, assessments would come in from those with whom they'd worked or by whom they'd been supervised. Aptitudes would be noted and possibly tested in some depth for later in the training or to make appropriate job offers to the ones who washed out but had something to offer the table anyway.

Two days ago, he'd handed out the notebooks as preparation for their seduction training. Several of the candidates were making themselves less than popular by making plays for inappropriate or uninterested people. Roxy had been the first to find a willing, interested partner, and Merlin wasn't surprised when it was a woman. He didn't know whether she identified as straight, lesbian, bi, or some other classification, but the current group of candidates -- with one or two exceptions -- would put him off men for awhile, too.

Since nothing major was happening, he was covering shifts at comms rather than living behind his desk. He was living at headquarters at the moment. Training meant sacrifices for everyone. Still, he was surprised to see Roxy and Eggsy at the door to the candidates bunks when he came off shift.

"Merlin," Roxy said, "is it possible to ask you a couple of questions, since you're off duty?"

"Technically, while you're in training, I'm never off duty, but I have some down time."

Eggsy said, "Are your glasses recording?"

"Yes."

Roxy looked between them. "Recording?"

"When a Kingsman has his glasses on, they are, generally, recording everything he sees and does. There's also an audio feed."

"How did you know?"

"Me sponsor's in the care unit. I saw a recording off one of the feeds."

Merlin nodded. "Now then, it seems to me you're requesting an off the record conversation. Unlike most of the table, I actually need glasses, so I won't take them off. I can, and will, switch them off, but you'll be taking my word for it that I've done so." He thought for a moment. "My office is one of the few places on this level without a camera recording everything."

His relief came up and Merlin took a few moments to update him before handing over comms. "I'll be in my office, no feed, for awhile. Eggsy, grab that chair and bring it with you. Roxy, this way."

When they were all three seated, Merlin touched a spot on the arm of his glasses with his thumb, twice. "No feed. What did you want to discuss?"

"This seduction lark," Eggsy said.

Roxy nodded. 

"Both of you have high satisfaction ratings from your partners. I don't see why you're worried. If the assignment offends your morality, I would have expected you to bring it to me right away or just not participated. It's not mandatory."

Roxy said, "But it is fun. No, neither of us has qualms about sex with willing partners."

"It's chess theory, sort of. Look, when you play chess, there will always be people a little worse than you are or who play at your level, but if you want to get better at it, you gotta play someone better 'an you."

Merlin nodded.

"We figured that we'd learn most from the man who teaches seduction," Roxy said.

"Oh. This hasn't happened with any of my training groups before. I don't think it happened to any of the previous Merlins, either. So, let me make certain I understand you correctly, you are propositioning me because I will improve your game? And is this for individual or group lessons?"

Eggsy said, "Either or both. We were talking today about the fact that you're a very attractive man and thought 'why not?' Worst you can do is say no. I fink. You wouldn't kick us out for…"

"Breathe, Eggsy. No, this is not going to wash you out. It might even get you a couple of extra points for both having the nerve to come to me and ask and for doing it so politely."

Roxy sighed. "That sounded like a 'no.'"

"Don't you think it might give you an advantage over your teammates?"

Eggsy said, "'Course. That's one of the reasons we decided to try it."

Merlin laughed. "Please believe, it's myself I'm laughing at. This genuinely hadn't occurred to me as a possible scenario."

"Merlin," Roxy said, "If you don't find us attractive, that's fine. Maybe you're hard wired to straight or gay and it's the whole threesome idea that's a problem, but please consider it."

"Oh, he's considerin,'" Eggsy lifted his chin toward Merlin and Roxy saw that Merlin was aroused.

"Two beautiful young persons want to sleep with me, of course, I'll get an erection. But there's one thing every man should learn pretty early on in his sexual life…" He crooked a finger at Eggsy and was pleased to see him walk over without hesitation. He pulled Eggsy's head down and whispered, "An erection doesn't have to mean an orgasm."

Eggsy smiled and turned toward Merlin, glance flicking to his lips for a moment. He whispered back, "But isn't it nice when it does?"

There was barely a breath of space between them. Eggsy said, "I'd like to kiss you."

"I'd like that," Merlin said.

Eggsy started softly, just a gentle pressure until he felt Merlin press back. He parted his lips and darted his tongue forward quickly, teasingly. Merlin did the same back and Eggsy found himself smiling a little as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue forward. Merlin surged against him, trapping his tongue, flicking his own against the underside of Eggsy's, eliciting a low moan from Eggsy. 

The kiss broke. Eggsy looked a little dazed as he slid to his knees beside Merlin's chair.

"Oh, my god, that was hot," Roxy said.

"Come here, lass, and I'll tell you both a secret." She came closer, and Merlin said, "First lesson, don't proposition anyone you haven't kissed. You don't know if you'll be compatible bed mates."

Roxy blushed and said, "Oh." She leaned down a little to kiss him and found him matching her pressure for pressure, action for action. She tried to pull his body closer, and he broke the kiss.

"So, I believe we've established you're both compatible with me. What about each other?"

Eggsy said, "Roxy and I have been practicing. We're definitely compatible." 

Roxy nodded her agreement. "He's lovely in bed."

Merlin ran his hand through Eggsy's hair and was rewarded with him pushing into the touch. "Very responsive." He leaned up and kissed Roxy quickly on the lips. "Go back to your chairs, both of you." Eggsy stood and Merlin grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He gave Eggsy the same quick kiss.

"We are not going to leave my office together and go to my bedroom because, even though there's no camera in there, cameras monitor elsewhere in the building."

They both nodded and looked disappointed. "I'm not saying, no. I'm saying we keep this off the radar. So, let me test your ingenuity." He handed them each a pair of schematics. "I didn't include the sublevels. You both have two floors, since the house has four total including this one, you're going to have to share. If you can figure out a way to get to my bed, separately or together, by nine tomorrow night. You'll have your lessons."

Eggsy looked at him, "An' if we do make it together, could we maybe come separately another time?"

"We'll discuss that when you've achieved your goal. Eggsy, you look a bit disheveled. Comb your hair before you walk out of here. Roxy, a little lipstick will make you look less kissed."

"Yes, Merlin." She rolled her eyes and handed Eggsy her comb as she fished out a lip gloss. "Seriously, these things have pockets. And if Merlin pulls one of his tasks, I could probably use the comb as a weapon if need be."

Eggsy smiled. "Like borrowing yours, and all."

They both nodded to Merlin as they left his office schematics in hand.

***  
There wasn't much downtime in their daily schedules. Merlin had slipped them a copy of his shifts for the next week, so they could work out their timing. 

Eggsy said, "I hate to say it, but I think the roof's the best bet. Problem is, how do we get back out without the cameras seeing us, 'cause we're going to have to take the equipment in with us."

Roxy thought for a moment. "Actually, it's easier to predict the cameras on the top two floors. Starting from his room," she touched the southwest corner of the house on the top floor map, "we can time it so that we're not seen. Once we're on the main level, it doesn't matter what the cameras see. That level isn't banned at any time."

Eggsy reviewed her route and nodded. "That'll work."

***  
Merlin was more than a little surprised to hear a tap at his french window at seven thirty the next evening. Roxy was on the balcony and as he watched, Eggsy landed gently beside her.

"I take it you both had early dinners?"

"Yes, Merlin." They managed to say it not quite in unison.

"It's a good thing I did, too, then."

They both stepped toward him with the intention to kiss him, only to not quite trip over each other's feet.

Merlin said, "Kiss each other, please. I didn't get to see it yesterday." He was pleased when they grinned at each other before heading into a slow kiss. He stepped closer to them, touching them lightly so they wouldn't be startled when he slid arms around them both. As the kiss broke naturally, he bent to claim Roxy's lips and was pleasantly surprised when Eggsy began running his lips along Merlin's jawline to Roxy's cheek. The two youngsters kissed again, briefly, before Eggsy turned his head and found Merlin kissing him.

He tugged them toward the bed, and Eggsy and Roxy followed willingly. "At least take your shoes off, please." 

They both complied and he ran his hands over their backs and shoulders. Roxy seemed more guarded, a little stiff so he pulled her onto his lap. "Have you been injured, lass?"

"No, Merlin."

"Are you certain this is where you want to be?"

She leaned in and kissed him, "Oh, yes."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"No need to be, lass. Change your mind any time or at any point, that's fine."

Roxy laughed a little and he could feel some of the tension ease out of her back. "I know that. I'm nervous that I won't be good enough."

Merlin chuckled quietly.

Eggsy tugged her hair out of its ponytail and turned her head so that he could kiss her. "We talked about that," he said when the kiss broke. "We're here to learn, right? Any thing we do badly will be an opportunity to learn."

Merlin leaned back on the bed with Roxy still straddling his lap. "That's not a power dynamic I want in my bed. If you _just_ want a teacher…" 

His mouth was stopped by Eggsy's kiss. "I wanted to get on me knees for you since you told us to pick a puppy. We're here because we both want you. I've even started fantasizing about your sweaters."

Merlin glanced up at Roxy.

She nodded. "I've been cutting a swathe through my own age group since I first discovered sex. But when we kissed, it was very different."

"Probably young hormones. You always seem to want to touch the goal posts practically before you've started the game."

Eggsy started to kiss Merlin's face, cheeks to forehead to lips. "I've never really had much chance to take my time. Privacy is at a premium in my flat."

Merlin smiled. "You seem to like it."

Eggsy said, "It's fuckin' brilliant."

Merlin said, "You've slept with Roxy. Tell me one thing you know that turns her on."

"Everything turns Eggsy on. It's sort of amazing, actually."

"I'd noticed he was responsive. Well, lad?"

"She likes a bit o' pain, just enough to have an edge, y'know. 'Cept the small of her back, touch her gently there at the right time, and she'll come."

He braced Roxy and rolled over so she was on her back, hair splaying loose on the bed. He met Eggsy's eyes and said, "Let's take her apart."

Eggsy moved her hair out of the way and bent to kiss her upside down as he deftly began to unbutton the siren suit.

"Up," Merlin said as he started to slide the suit off her shoulders. He kissed his way down her neck to the collar of her t-shirt. 

Eggsy stopped kissing her and moved to her other side. "Let's get that t-shirt off you, love."

Roxy raised an eyebrow.

He grinned and unbuttoned his suit, stripping off his own t-shirt before lying back beside her. "And if that eyebrow was for calling you 'love' in bed, you're just going to have to live with it."

Roxy smiled and sat up, letting Merlin slide the t-shirt over her head. She put her hand on his chest. "We haven't so much as seen you in shirt sleeves. Please."

He leaned over her to kiss Eggsy, then kissed her. He took off his top layers quickly and efficiently.

Roxy put her hand on his chest again, feeling the warmth of his skin under her palm. Eggsy came up behind her and unhooked her bra to let it slide off, before pushing her forward a little so that her bare chest was against Merlin's and his was against her back. He scraped his teeth down the back of her neck to get a moan out of her. She writhed closer to Merlin.

"Let's finish getting you undressed, lass."

Eggsy pushed Merlin back to her as he finished getting the siren suit off her. He slid his own off as well and then began to mouth his way up her right leg from ankle to thigh. 

Merlin stroked and nipped his way down her body, mapping her responses, cataloguing her moans and words. He met Eggsy as they both approached her quim, they kissed briefly -- a promise for later -- and then Eggsy took Merlin's hand and pressed his thumb to her clit. Roxy's orgasm hit her hard.

Merlin whispered in her ear. "Are you too sensitive to keep going?" and was rewarded with an emphatic headshake. He grinned before sucking her nipples and then moving between her legs. He let the waves pass before beginning to lick her. 

When she actually arched off the bed, Eggsy asked, "What did you do?"

Merlin showed him and Eggsy took over for a moment, swirling his tongue until he got the same reaction.

Roxy said, "Someone in me now."

Eggsy said, "Yeah, she's pretty much always this demanding." He leaned close to nibble at Merlin's throat before saying, "It's you she wants," in Merlin's ear. He got off the bed and quickly dug out the condoms he'd brought, slipped one in his mouth, and rolled it onto Merlin.

Merlin tilted her on her side and Roxy lifted one leg over his hip as he entered her slowly. Eggsy plastered himself against her back and slipped his hand between them palming their nipples, stroking their skin. He moved his hand so that two fingers rested on either side of her clit and felt Roxy's hips begin to move to chase the sensations. When it looked like Merlin might be close, Eggsy bit Roxy's shoulder and brushed his fingers over the small of her back. She came hard, and Merlin followed her with a few quick thrusts.

They murmured to each other and petted each other down. When Merlin pulled out, gently, Eggsy took care of the condom, leaving them to snuggle for a few minutes. He got into the bed and Merlin climbed over Roxy. 

"I've been remiss," Merlin said.

"It was beautiful, the two of you. I liked helping where I could."

Merlin said, "I can make my amends now." He bent down to take Eggsy in his mouth, but Eggsy stopped him.

"Want this," he said, and kissed Merlin -- gently at first but with a rising heat. 

Merlin wrapped his hand around Eggsy's cock and began to stroke him loosely spreading moisure to make it smoother. He found the sounds Eggsy was making to be erotic, and his own cock was trying to show willing as Eggsy ravished his mouth. He could feel Eggsy beginning to shake.

"No, don't want to come," he said softly. "Don't want it to end."

Merlin caught his eyes and smiled before leaning in for another kiss. "I won't kick you out, you know."

Eggsy nodded, "But will you welcome me again?"

"Oh, yes, lad." His lips moved over Eggsy's face, tiny little kisses and nibbles, until he reached Eggsy's ear. Voice pitched low, he said, "Come for me. Please."

Eggsy came.

***  
Roxy left first, kissing them both goodbye and saying, "See you downstairs, Eggsy."

Eggsy finished tieing his boots. "Did ya mean it?"

Merlin looked puzzled for a moment, then said, "About being welcomed back? Yes, lad. Don't neglect your duties and be discreet, but you know my door's open." He gestured to the French window out to his balcony.

Eggsy grinned. "Thank you."

Merlin chuckled. "This was your idea. I should thank you."

***  
Just before the first official lecture in their seduction unit, Merlin called Roxy and Eggsy out of the room. The other candidates watched them for a few minutes and were surprised to see Eggsy grinning and Roxy nodding and laughing.

They came back into the room, and Merlin handed them the manuals and a schedule. "Please attend the guest lectures."

"We will," Roxy said.

Eggsy said, "Yes, Merlin."

They left the room, and the six candidates who remained stared after them. Merlin began the lecture on sexual anatomy.

Charlie interrupted. "No, wait, why were those two let out of attending."

"Since I have their permissions to discuss it, I'll answer that question. They have already proved their skill and merit by seducing the instructor."

Charlie's eyes went wide. "They…"

"They also get points for initiative and imagination. I checked the records from before my time as Merlin. Roxy and Eggsy were the first to come up with that solution."

Rufus said, "But…"

"But nothing. They met, exceeded, the standards I expect a Kingsman to maintain. And I, with their permission, discussed it with your other raters. It was agreed that, for showing the aforementioned initiative and imagination, they would get down time during this class."

"That's not fair," Charlie said; his volume had risen.

Merlin said, "This is the last I'll say on the subject. You're in training to be Kingsman agents. We hold these classes, not because we think you're virgins who need to be taught what their bodies are for, but because most young people are selfish in bed. When you're acting as honey traps, you need to think of the mission first and your partner second. Because if you forget the mission you're no good, and if you neglect your partner, he or she may get distracted and discover that you're, say, copying their computer data. Those two candidates were exemplary in their focus and commitment. Now let's see if we can train you to the same level."

Charlie sat back down and picked up the manual. 

Merlin restarted the lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about "chess theory" comes from the Guy Ritchie movie "Revolver" -- probably some other places as well, but that's where I got it.


End file.
